


Winter of '93

by girassoisbe



Series: Who said parenthood would be easy? [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bottom Richie Tozier, M/M, Mpreg, Period-Typical Homophobia, Teen Pregnancy, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girassoisbe/pseuds/girassoisbe
Summary: When something doesn't go as planned, it doesn't mean that everything has been ruined. There's always a solution, and what better way to do it based on love?Or in which Eddie and Richie miss the winter dance that their school organized because of Richie's condition.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Who said parenthood would be easy? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658416
Kudos: 44





	Winter of '93

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I was thinking for a while about translate my works because I saw a little comment about it. Now I'm trying really hard to not making a mis take translating everything, but if you see something wrong, just tell me and i'll fix it :)
> 
> Enjoy and comment💗💗💗

Winter of '93 in Derry, Maine. The cold was tremendous that day, gusts of wind hit the windows, scaring more than one person.

Eddie adjusted his hat hiding most of his long curlers. He let them grow since the beginning of the year, as Richie told him that he looks too hot that way (it's not like he needs Richie's approval about his physique, but it didn't hurt to take into account the tastes of his couple).

He was a little nervous about the date he'd have with Richie that day. There was an event at the school that Richie could not attend because of a situation that put them both in trouble. Therefore, he was in the clubhouse today waiting for Richie.

He jumped when he heard the dry twigs creak outside the clubhouse entrance. He turned to see and heard Richie's laugh as he got closer and closer.

"Come on Bev, you must admit it! You drool for Ben like he does for you." 

"Beep beep Richie."

Eddie hid among one of the pillars, where the light did not reach to illuminate. He heard Beverly help Richie down, rolling his eyes at the jokes Richie let out all the time.

"Good good good. What do we have here? ".He could see how Richie put his hands on his waist and looked around the Christmas decorations that were put by Eddie and the other losers.

"A surprise.". Beverly covered Richie's eyes receiving groans from him.

Eddie took that as a signal and left his hiding place. He adjusted his coat well, seeing that Bev winked at him while still fighting with Richie so he wouldn't let it go.

"Did you invite my favorite band? If so, hold me because I'll pass out." 

"Of course not, idiot." Richie opened his mouth in surprise, still unable to see him, but then he smiled sideways.

"Eds. " Richie's smile made Eddie smile. "What surprise will you give me? apart from the one we already have." 

Eddie rolled his eyes and signaled Beverly to uncover Richie's eyes, noticing that Bev's glasses had them.

"You could just take off my Bev glasses, I still don't see without them." He put them on, focusing on Eddie

Eddie was so cute in his giant coat, his hat and his little gloves. He was so cute that he wanted to fill him with kisses and make him angry just to see him turn red.

" Tender." He commented as he raised an eyebrow watching his tender boyfriend take off his coat, revealing a white shirt, and for some strange reason he hadn't noticed her dress pants. He was tight and his legs were marked, which were thicker every day, as Eddie ran in the morning before going to school. "Sexy. Wow, Eddie Spaguetti, today is our anniversary? because if that were the case, I would have become more presentable." 

Beverly took the opportunity to leave stealthily, leaving the pair of idiots trying to restrain themselves from eating each other.

"I ... this is our last date before the baby comes and I wanted it to be special."

And Eddie was not mistaken, Richie's prominent belly was still visible with his coat on. It was crazy that they were going to be parents at any moment. They didn't think it could happen to them until they saw a positive on a pregnancy test, that sign changed their lives and now they were more than nervous waiting for the arrival of their baby. Still with 17 years.

"Well, we could get away once in a while." Richie adjusted his glasses as he approached Eddie. "You know, leave the baby with the losers. They have to help with something." 

Richie's closeness to Eddie placed a big blush on the cheeks of the shortest. Seeing his steer up close, his freckles on those plump cheeks because of pregnancy, his eyes brighter than ever behind is the thick frame of his glasses. Some curls falling on his face, with eyebrows so thick that it looked like a squirrel's tail. Eddie smiled for that, for the beauty that was his partner.

Slowly he placed his hands on Richie's waist, feeling his big stomach between them the moment he pulled him closer. Richie put his hands on Eddie's neck and smiling, hid his face in the neck of the lowest.

"You know? this is much better than the school winter dance."

Eddie smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" 

Richie raised his face looking straight into Eddie's big eyes.

"Yup." 

His lips connected with Richie's almost automatically. The taste of these were addictive, they were thick and very red at this time, which caused Eddie to want to kiss them at all times (although in the end he wouldn't do it because it was something reserved).

Richie separated by letting go of her boyfriend and turning around.

"This needs some music."

Richie walked to the place where he knew there were records, since he always left a record every week with some good music. Although others do not like it very much.

When it started ringing, Richie turned around and took off his coat, revealing his big belly with a long-sleeved shirt that covered him saying "I'm a baby of food." Richie moved his shoulders to the rhythm of the music.

"Seriously? did it have to be that song? ". Eddie rolled his eyes with a small smile when he heard the beginning of the song.

Richie laughed and nodded. "Come on, Eds, it's a classic!"

"That's no true, Rich, and I can't hear that song the same way as before."

It was Richie's turn to roll his eyes and run a hand through his curls. "We conceived this baby with this background song." Obviously you won't hear it the same.

"Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now was so good until we had sex. ". Eddie lamented as Richie kept moving to the rhythm of the song.

"And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever ..." Richie sang pretending he was holding a microphone.

"... nothing's gonna stop us now ..." Eddie sang quietly knowing that Richie would listen to him.

"That's how it is done, little bear!"

"Don't call me little bear!"

"That's how I tell your mother, it's the custom."

Eddie simply laughed as he pulled Richie away with his hand when he wanted to make him dance. He really enjoyed this kind of moments with Richie, the two of us alone (though not so lonely anymore), it was so gratifying to be able to hear him talk about nonsense for hours and Richie was fucking him with whatever he did.

I love him. I love him very much.

Richie, still dancing, he doesn't know how Eddie approached him taking his waist again to glue it to his body. Richie opened his eyes but immediately smiled slightly when Eddie's lips kissed hers with such incredible softness.

"I love you." 

That word could not really describe the love he had for Eddie, that love that made him feel that his heart was going to burst and instead of blood, it would be the feelings he had for Eddie since he was 10 years old.

Gathering their foreheads and looking into his eyes he smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
